Currently the combination of a fluidized bed or bubbling bed gasifier include a feeder system for biosolids that are designed for a single specific feedstock. It is a common practice in the industry that these gasification systems have similar feeder devices but require specialized design features to accommodate specific feedstock related to their respective handling requirements. These are often cumbersome, complex and expensive. What's needed is a standardized device and method of feeding diverse feedstock into the reactor chambers of any gasifier.